Take the Good With the Bad
by Mii-chan1
Summary: V/B!! Bulma is overworked and now very sick, will Vegeta care enough to help her through?
1. Default Chapter

Hi everyone! I'm back and here's fic! I know some of this is not Vegeta's usual attitude, but who cares? R&R!

*-Michi-*

Disclaimer- Hi, I'm the owner of DBZ, and guess what? NOT!! I do own this story, though. ^.^

()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_(

Bulma was working in her lab as usual when she heard a loud explosion. 'He must have blown up the gravity machine again,' she thought. Walking outside, she noticed it was worse than before. It was totally demolished and Vegeta was nowhere to be seen.

"Vegeta!" Bulma screamed, running to the piles of debris. "Vegeta, where the heck are you?"

"Right here, woman," Vegeta growled from a pile. He sent an energy blast into the air and the rubble flew off him. "Now, I suggest you get my dinner and fix this machine!"

"Only if you ask nicely!" Bulma answered. She had had a long day and was very tired. She was also sick of Vegeta telling her what to do.

"No. You will do as I say, and do it NOW!" 

"Fine..." Bulma said. She wasn't in the mood for argument. Followed by Vegeta, she walked into the house. "What would you like for dinner Your Royal Highness?" She had said the last part mockingly.

"I don't care!" Vegeta answered, glaring at her for making fun of him. "Try to make something that actually tastes good for once, though!"

"Well, if MY cooking isn't good, then why don't you make your OWN food?!" Bulma yelled.

"Because you know very well I can't cook!" Vegeta yelled back. Bulma had pulled something out of the refrigerator and put it into the microwave. "Not that wretched meatloaf again!"

"Yes, and since you can't cook, you will eat what I put on the table!" Vegeta only glared at her as she put his food in front of him. 

After about 5 minutes, he was finished. "Now, go fix the gravity machine!" 

"No, Vegeta, I'll fix it in the morning. It's late and you need to rest. If you don't rest, you might not have the energy to become a Super Saiyan." She had him there.

"Well then, first thing in the morning!" Bulma nodded.

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Next morning...

"WOMAN!!" Vegeta yelled, waking Bulma up. "Come fix that machine!"

"Coming!" Bulma yelled back and got out of bed. "I wish he wasn't so bent on training 24-7." About 30 minutes later, she was building another gravity machine. 

She had skipped her own breakfast after making Vegeta's because he was about to punch a wall out of he didn't get his gravity machine back.

It didn't take long to build another machine because Vegeta was always destroying them.

'Grr...' Vegeta thought as he walked outside. 'Why does it have to be so hot?!' It was very warm. It would even be warmer than usual if it were mid afternoon. "Are you done yet?" Vegeta demanded, walking up to where Bulma was working.

"Yes," she answered quietly. She wasn't feeling very good and the heat wasn't helping. She stood up and as soon as she did so, she felt like she was going to faint. As she walked, she swayed from side to side a little. Vegeta noticed and put his hand on her shoulder to steady her.

"You okay?" he growled. Right after he did so, she passed out. He caught her and carried her into the house. As he laid her on her bed, she came to.

"Why did you do that?" she asked.

"I have no idea." he answered and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"That was weird," Bulma thought. "It almost seemed like he cared..." She pushed the thought out of her mind and decided to get some rest.

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Later that night...

Bulma woke up to someone shaking her. Opening her eyes, she saw Vegeta. 

"Dinner." Was all he said and lifted her out of bed, knowing she might still be sick. When they got downstairs, he put her in a chair in the kitchen and said, "I want you to teach me how to cook."

"Um...okay..." she answered and told him to get out what he wanted to eat. He got out spaghetti. "Okay, now fill a pan with hot water and put it on the stove." he did as he was told but forgot to turn on the stove.

"What's that supposed to do?" He asked.

"Turn it on." Bulma answered and he did so. 

She was still tired and laid her head on her arms, which were on the table. Yawning, she said, "Now get a can of spaghetti sauce. Pour in into a dish (they're in the cupboard above the stove) and put it in the microwave."

"Now what?" he asked after doing what she said. 

"The water's boiling, put the noodles in. wait about 7-10 minutes and they should be done." 

After about 10 minutes, Vegeta took and drained the noodles and poured the sauce on them. He also put some on a small plate for Bulma because he knew she hadn't had anything to eat that day.

He handed her a fork and set the plate down in front of her. She ate about half of her food and felt too sick to eat anymore. Vegeta had also finished and Bulma got up to wash the dishes. 

She picked up his plate and hers and started walking to the sink when...

()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_(

Yes, I know I'm evil, but I wanted to get this out. this was originally going to be a songfic, but I couldn't get the song to fit. oh well. Review!!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, you people got too hyped up about what happens next. It's not much at all. Oh, I got a review saying that Bulma was a pushover in my fic. Yes, she is because she's SICK!! If I was sick I wouldn't argue much either!!...well, with that out of my system, here's chapter 2!

means telepathy.

*Michi-*

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story. I t would be cool to own DBZ, though...

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

She started walking to the sink when a wave of dizziness set in. She wasn't able to walk straight. Sensing this, Vegeta was at her side in less than a second. He took the dishes out of her hands and put them in the sink.

"Couch or bed?" Vegeta asked, referring to where she wanted to go.

"Couch," she answered. He lifted her up again and laid her on the couch in the living room. Smiling, she said, "Thanks." he nodded and walked back into the kitchen.

The next thing Bulma heard was the water turning on and she knew Vegeta was probably washing the dishes. 'That's weird, too,' she thought. 'He's never this nice unless he...nah.' Again, she pushed the thought out of her head and reached for the tv remote. 

She only watched 5 minutes of tv when the doorbell rang. Getting up to answer the door, she was cut off be Vegeta. He shook his head and pointed top the couch, telling her to go back and lay down.

"What is it?" Vegeta asked, opening the door to see Yamcha. 

"I have a date with Bulma tonight," Yamcha answered. 

"Well, she's sick. She can't go."

"Sick? Can I see her?" 

'No, please don't!' Bulma screamed in her head. 

No? Okay. Vegeta answered. "No, Yamcha."

WHAT? Bulma screamed. How can you hear me?! 

Telepathy. We've...bonded.

"What?" Yamcha said. "Why not?" 

"Because I said no." Vegeta answered. 

Bonded? What do you mean?

"Well, she's _my_ girlfriend, and I want to see her!" Yamcha yelled at Vegeta.

"And if you cared enough, you'd know that she doesn't want to see you," Vegeta retorted. "Now, go away." He shut the door in Yamcha's face and walked into the room where Bulma was.

The doorbell rang again. Both Bulma and Vegeta knew it was Yamcha, so Bulma stood up. She swayed from side to side a little and Vegeta put an arm around her, supporting her.

"You know," Bulma started. "I never could get rid of him. Maybe this will do the trick." Vegeta nodded and they walked to the door. 

Bulma opened it to see Yamcha glaring at Vegeta. "What is it?" Bulma asked, annoyed.

"You look...awful!" Yamcha exclaimed. That was the _wrong _thing to say.

"WHAT?" Bulma screamed. She took a step towards Yamcha leaving Vegeta's grasp. "I do no-" She passed out again and both Yamcha and Vegeta reached out to catch her. Vegeta, of course, got there first.

"Go. Away." He said and lifted Bulma up. "She doesn't like you, now GO!" Again, he slammed the door in Yamcha's face. This time, Yamcha left.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Vegeta! Bulma screamed. She had a gash on her back and blood all over her face. She was also hanging on the edge of a cliff, unable to hang on much longer. Help me! Vegeta was flying as fast as he could, but he was afraid (AN: yes, I said afraid.) he wouldn't make it in time.

Hold on! He yelled back and flew faster. He landed on the edge of the cliff and was about to lift her up when she lost her grip. "NO!" he yelled and dove after her. 

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!!! HELP!!" She screamed, falling ever faster. He flew under her and looped back up. She felt his arms lock around her and start to lift her up. 

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Bulma woke up sweaty and gasping for breath. Vegeta was sitting on the edge of her bed staring at her. 

"What happened...?" she asked, sitting up with Vegeta's help. 

"You were yelling at Yamcha and passed out," he answered. "Then I put you on your bed and left the room. I heard you screaming and came up stairs."

"Is...Yamcha coming back?" 

"I don't think so. He was pretty mad when he left."

"Oh, thank you!" Bulma hugged him. Slowly, he put his arms around her and she cried out in pain. He quickly took his arms away, thinking his grip had been to tight.

"What is it?" 

"Not so tight, okay?" Bulma answered; he nodded. He was right.

Bulma looked over at the clock. It was 9:30 pm. She had been out for a while. Yamcha had come over at 8:00. 

"Why were you screaming?" Vegeta asked.

"It was my dream," Bulma answered and explained her dream to him. 

"Are you feeling better?" He asked. She shook her head and laid back down. Vegeta got up to leave but she reached out and grabbed his hand. 

"No, please don't," she asked him. He sat back down on the bed.

"Why not?" 

"I hate being alone," she answered. He nodded. "If you'd turn around, I'd like to get my pajamas on." He turned around for her and about 30 seconds later, she told him he could turn back around.

Bulma again laid down on her bed and Vegeta sat next to her. She had a king-sized bed and she was in the middle. She motioned for Vegeta to lay down so he could get some sleep, but he didn't move.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Do you have a capsule bed?" Vegeta asked. She nodded and started to get out of bed. But then she felt Vegeta's hand on her shoulder, forcing her to lay back down. "Just tell me where," he said.

"In my lab, in the closet on one of the shelves. It's number 4 or 5, you might want to bring both." 

"Alright," he said and walked out of the room. 

When he got to the lab, he opened the closet door and something fell out. Picking it up, he noticed it was Bulma's diary from a while ago. He opened to the first page and read:

I'm so exited! Tonight's my first date with Yamcha! He asked me out today and I couldn't say no. I have to go get dressed, but what should I wear? Oh well, I'll figure it out.

Disgusted, he turned a few pages and read about where Bulma and Chi-Chi had gone shopping that day. Then he skimmed pages about her dates with Yamcha in disgust until he found a page that had a spot of blood on it. The page read:

He turned on me today. Yamcha told me to leave him alone and then punched me in the face and fired ki blasts at me.

Then Vegeta came to the rescue. He seemed to appear out of nowhere and disappeared into thin air after knocking Yamcha out and making sure I wasn't too badly hurt. I guess he heard my screams of pain from his gravity machine.

Vegeta remembered this day like it was yesterday. He hadn't heard her screams, somehow, he had known something was wrong and went to see what it was. 

He hated Yamcha for all the times he had hurt Bulma physically and mentally. He had still gotten her back after each time, too. Vegeta felt his ki rise at the thought and went on to the next page.

That's it! I'm done with Yamcha! He has hurt me too many times. Maybe I should go after...

The page had been torn off there, but he knew what it had said. It had said Vegeta. 

He remembered that he was only supposed to bring a capsule bed. He grabbed the capsules she had said and ran back to her room. 

"What took you so long?" Bulma asked as he walked back in.

"Nothing," he answered and laid on the bed after figuring out which capsule it was. He put the other capsule on Bulma's dresser and laid on the bed. It was a twin and somehow fit in Bulma's room with her bed, too. 

^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

Next morning...

Bulma woke up to the sun on her face. She started to sit up but got a bad headache and laid back down. Looking over to where Vegeta had slept, she saw that the capsule bed was gone and so as Vegeta.

"Vegeta?" Bulma called. He walked into her room. 

"Yes?" 

"How long have you been up?"

"A while," he answered.

"Oh," Bulma sat up again but her headache came back. She ignored it and stood up.

"Feeling better?" Vegeta growled. 

"Yes, I feel fine," Bulma lied.

"Don't lie, I know you have a headache."

"What? Hoe do you know?"

"I just do." With that, Vegeta walked out of Bulma's room and closed the door. She found some clothes and went to shower.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Okay, next chapter coming as soon as I figure out what to do with it. Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the next chapter! I know Vegeta was out of character, but it just might get worse here. But who cares? Not me! R&R!

*-Michi-*

Disclaimer: Me Tarzan. No own DBZ.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Three days later...

Bulma was better and working in her lab when the phone rang.

"Hello?" Bulma said, picking it up.

"Bulma?" It was Yamcha. "Would you like to go out to dinner with me tonight?"

"No, I would not." She answered. "We're over, Yamcha. I'm in love with someone else." Yamcha felt his ki rise. Then he decided that if he couldn't have her, no one could. 

"Oh, all right, bye." They both hung up. 

"Who was that?" Vegeta growled, walking into the lab. "It was Yamcha, wasn't it? What did that baka want?"

"To go out to dinner with me tonight. I said no." Vegeta grunted in approval and went back to training. 

He had been unusually protective of her. She couldn't figure out why.

Then suddenly she heard a window shatter. She turned around to see Yamcha standing behind her. Bulma opened her mouth to scream but he put his hand over it, muffling her scream.

Vegeta! Please help me! She screamed telepathically. Then Yamcha sent a ki blast at her. Vegeta burst into the room and had Yamcha against the wall in less than a second.

He knocked Yamcha out and left him on the floor. Bulma, knocked out by the blast, was also on the floor. Glaring at the motionless Yamcha, Vegeta walked over to Bulma and helped her sit up. She was just coming to.

"Thank-" she started, but Vegeta put his finger to her mouth and she became quiet. 

"Vegeta..." Yamcha was gaining consciousness. "I'm not done with Bulma yet." Bulma got a terrified look in her eyes. Yamcha sent a huge blast, aimed at Bulma. It destroyed everything in its path. 

Vegeta turned his back to the blast, hugging Bulma to his chest. Using his own body, he shielded her from it. After it disappeared, he reluctantly let Bulma stand on her own. 

Turning to Yamcha he said, "yes, you are done now." He smashed Yamcha into the floor, again knocking him out.

"I'll be back in a minute." Vegeta told Bulma and flew Yamcha out to Master Roshi's house. Leaving him there, he came back.

"Thank you, Vegeta." Bulma said when he got back. She kissed him on the cheek and started to clean up. Vegeta helped. They worked in silence until Bulma spoke.

"What did you mean we were bonded?" She asked.

"No matter what, no one can come between us." He answered. "I knew something was wrong before you called me."

"Oh, all right." Bulma said. "Ouch!" She had accidentally cut herself with a piece of glass. The cut went across her palm and was bleeding freely. Vegeta got a first-aid kit.

He took out a piece of cloth and wrapped it around her hand to stop the bleeding. A few minutes later, he took out a bottle of rubbing alcohol. 

"This in going to sting," he told her. Vegeta poured some onto a cotton ball and began dabbing her cut with it. She tried to pull away but his grip was too tight. He pulled her onto his lap so she couldn't go anywhere and now he had an excuse to have his arms around her. 

He continued to clean her cut. Then Vegeta examined it to make sure there wasn't any shards of glass left. Seeing that there wasn't, he took out some bandages and began wrapping then tightly around her hand. When he was done, he let her out of his grasp.

"I guess I should finish cleaning up." Bulma said, looking around the lab, which looked as thought a tornado had just gone through.

"No, you go make lunch, I'll finish here." Vegeta offered. Bulma nodded and walked downstairs.

Downstairs...

Bulma hummed to herself as she started making sandwiches. Lots of sandwiches. Soon, she had a large stack on one plate, for Vegeta, and one sandwich on another, for herself. 

Vegeta, she called.

What is it?

Lunch is- She didn't even have time to answer and he was in the kitchen. She set his plate in front of him and he started eating as soon as it touched the table. She sat down and also started eating. 

"Is something wrong?" Bulma asked. "And don't just tell me no, because I know it's something."

"I...found an old diary a couple days ago when I went to look for the capsule bed."

"Oh? Which one?"

"The first page said something about that baka, Yamcha asking you out for the first time. And how excited you were."

"Oh...that one...yeah, how much did you read?"

"Not much. I found a page where you wrote that he punched you or something."

Bulma thought for a minute then said, "Yes, I had tried to break up with him. It wasn't the first time he punched me. Remember the time I came home with the black eye?" Vegeta nodded. "It was him."

Vegeta nodded again, showing he had heard and stood up. He put his plate in the sink. "I'm going to go train," he said and walked out to the gravity machine. 

He was mad. Mad at Yamcha for Hurting Bulma. _His_ Bulma. He was mad at him self, too, for not caring enough at the time to notice she was hurting.

Bulma, on the other hand, wasn't mad at all. In fact, she was happier than she had been for a long while. She was happy to be away from Yamcha. Happy until...

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Yes, I know I'm evil, right Puroko? I'd like to thank the reviewer who gave me the idea of having Yamcha come back and try to hurt Bulma. I'll get the next chapter out soon, I promise! 


	4. 

Hi people! As I promised, here's the 4th chapter! I didn't get many reviews on the last chapter. (wahhh!) 

*-Michi-*

Disclaimer: me no own DBZ. 

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

She was happy until she heard a loud explosion. She immediately knew something was wrong. She stopped what she was doing and ran outside. There, she saw a huge pile of rubble that once was the gravity machine. She didn't see Vegeta.

Vegeta? she called but got no answer. Vegeta?! She started trying to dig though the rubble, but wasn't able to lift much. That's when she heard it. A groan and a pile of rubble started to move.

She ran over to it and pulled off what she could, revealing Vegeta's head and shoulders. He was unconscious again. Bulma carefully and slowly pulled him from beneath the pieces of metal. 

"Vegeta?" Bulma said, shaking him a little. "Wake up, please!" He opened his eyes and stood up. 

Suddenly, he knocked her to the ground and dove over her, deflecting a blast. He stood up and helped her stand.

"Thanks," she said. "Where did that come from?" Vegeta turned around and saw Yamcha, again.

"What are you doing here?" Vegeta demanded.

"I'm here to kill her." Yamcha replied, pointing to Bulma. Vegeta stepped in front of Bulma. 

"You know what happened last time," Vegeta said to him. "And you'll have to go through me first." He crossed his arms over his chest. Bulma stepped forward and watched Yamcha over his shoulder. 

"Well then, I'll try." Yamcha powered up. Vegeta, though, did not. "Bakuhatsuha!!!" He yelled and the air around Vegeta and Bulma exploded, as did the ground. 

Bulma screamed in pain. Vegeta tried his best to block it, but try as he might, he failed. The explosion had totally surrounded them. This made it impossible to block it. He turned Super Saiyan and expanded his aura around Bulma, shielding her from the explosion. She clung to him. 

When the dust settled, Bulma was in Vegeta's arms, half-conscious. Vegeta looked very pissed at Yamcha for hurting her again. Vegeta held Bulma in one arm and starts to gather energy. 

While he is gathering energy, Yamcha crouched like a wolf and yells "Rou Ga Fuu Fuu San!!" He then charges at Vegeta, causing him to lose his concentration, but not the energy.

After recovering from the blow, Vegeta yelled, "Fuainaru Furayo!!" sending a very powerful energy blast at Yamcha. Yamcha screamed in pain as the blast exploded on impact. 

Yamcha survived the attack, but just barely. "Okay...I get your...point..." Yamcha coughed out and flew away, very slowly.

"Thank you again, Vegeta." Bulma said. Vegeta nodded and they walked into the house together. 

Bulma found a senzu bean and gave it to Vegeta. He ate it and was healed. "Hungry?" she asked, knowing the answer. He nodded. Bulma started to make him something to eat when she remembered something.

"Oh! I just remembered, I have something for you that I found a long time ago!" She dashed out of the room and came back with an apron. "Here," she said, handing it to him. He put it on to see that on it, it said "Kiss the Cook". 

"What's this for?" He asked. 

"Well, I thought that sometime, I'd teach you how to cook and give you this," she answered. She walked by his and he suddenly reached out and grabbed her. 

"Aren't you going to follow what the apron says?" Vegeta asked and so she did. It was their first real kiss. When Bulma broke it, she was gasping for air. 

"I guess I'd better make your dinner..." Bulma said and tried to pull out of his grasp. He shook his head.

"I will," he stated and sat her on a chair. After about five minutes, he set two plates down on the table.

"Wow, I didn't know you could cook," Bulma said. 

"You showed me how to make spaghetti when you were sick." Bulma didn't remember doing this, but she figured she had because the meal was good, very good.

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

And here ends yet another of my fanfics. I hope you liked that one. I know it was a little short, but I got another idea and had to finish this one. I'm going to soon be doing a Bra and Goten songfic, so look for it in about two days please. 

I'm sorry this took so long, but I've had major writer's block. This one was probably a little bad. 

I got the "kiss the cook" idea from one of my reviewers a long time ago, thanks to that reviewer.


End file.
